Maximum Ride: Racing for the ride
by Hugablestpersonever
Summary: A prequel of Maximum ease Review :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Safe

I run faster than I have ever run before. Because if I don't they will surely catch me and torture me and kill me. My legs burn. My throat is as dry as sand. I have sweat running down my face. I must of at least run 4km by now. I'm surprised they haven't caught me already. But their game isn't simple they toy with their prey. Erasers are not kind but people would think they are, letting their prey think they might have any chance. But they can pounce at any moment just like they are now. I feel one of their teeth crunch into my arm but soon afterwards blackness takes over.

I know I'm not dead because I can hear the things surrounding me. I'm surprised I haven't died yet. I hear the beat of wings, grunts and splatters (of blood I'm guessing). Then I feel myself be picked up and the beat of wings closer. I then feel the breeze of the wind in my face and hair. I hear a girl's voice quite low for one, saying "I wonder what they want from her? Or why?" A mysterious, strong and low guys voice than says "Could she have escaped? She was running pretty fast for a human." Then a guy's voice very close to me says "I could hear her footsteps and she could control her running very well." Then the girl with the low voice said "Down here, Ig" and I could feel myself being pulled down and the beat of the wings stop. And I feel myself being gently put down. After about five minutes of silence I regain consciousness.

I wake up with my head in a boy around the same age as me's lap. I felt him tense he must of realised I was awake. I then try to sit up but a sharp pain enters my head. I gasp in pain and lie straight down back in his lap. Then a blonde girl, who I assume is the leader and the one with the low voice says "Why were they chasing you?" I respond with "My, woah"- Another sharp pain went through my head. I must have a concussion or something- "My father was an FBI agent he was researching the school and found something, I don't know what but he got killed because of it and me being his daughter I want my revenge. Also as me being his daughter I got special training just encase I would be held as a hostage." "So practically a kid spy?" says the one I'm lying in. "Meh, kinda." I respond. "THAT IS SO COOL!" a little blonde boy yells.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Closer

"Well my name is Chelsea" Then the blonde answered "Well"-She looks too her friends for conformation (They nod)-" I'm Max this is Fang"- she points to the mysterious one- "this is Gasman"-she points to the spazz one- "and"-I interrupt her "wait you're the flock, the connection that dad made." I then begin pointing to all the flock members naming them and telling a specific thing about them and I finish with "And your Iggy your blind but your hearing is damn awesome and you can also tell what colour things are by touching them" Max's face is slightly stunned at how much I know about them. "Meh, it was all in the file." I had memorized it for futures sake and it did come in handy. "O-kay then" Iggy then responded. By then it had already gotten to the sunset of the day. "Well I'm a bit dizzy so I might have a map staying awake won't really be that good for a concussion." Then Max responds with "Well we should probably get some sleep too"

"I'll keep watch" Iggy then interrupts.

"Thanks Ig." Max replys. I then fall asleep in Iggy's lap still.

By the time I wake up it must be around ten o'clock and Iggy is still on watch. I sit up without any pain (surprisingly) then I say "you know you're a good pillow … Oh great I'm never going to get back to sleep." Iggy laughs "Why thank you" I notice he looks a bit nervous.

-Iggy's POV-

"Why thank you" I say. God that sounded so nervous. Well I kind of am but I still don't want her knowing. When she was running through the forest, for the first time since I went blind I saw something. Her. I saw Chelsea. She is so beautiful. The determination, she is so pure.

-Chelsea's POV-

I think I might take a chance on Iggy. Guys always judge me by my looks and apparently I'm "hot" as they say but Iggy can't judge me by mine because he's blind. "God its cold" I comment. So just to make him uncomfortable I go and cuddle up to him. "Don't think I don't know you are specially made to adapt to temperature and lots of other stuff." "'Ok then" he answers with a bit of a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awk-ward

After a couple of minutes of sitting cuddled up in Iggy's arms I try to start a conversation "Sooooooo… Do you like umm Peanut Butter?" As you can guess me = not a good conversation starter. He angles his face to mine and gives a smirk.

"I've never tried it."

"Well you should." That's all I say for another couple of minutes

"Sooooooo How have you been?" I ask failing at another start at another conversation.

"Well my eyesight hasn't been going well" He angles his head towards mine and I can tell he's just keeping down a laugh.

"Well at least you can tell what colour things are and you can picture people's faces by touching them too."

"True."

"See, what can you tell about me?" Iggy puts his hand across my cheek then touches my hair. "You have brown hair." He slides his hand down my arm then onto my stomach "You're wearing a black shirt." Then puts his hand on top of my thigh. He has really warm hands. "And you also have black pants on" He then puts his hand back on my face and feels the different levels and curves of it and finishes with "You're very beautiful" On my cheek. I blush. Darn it. "You're blushing."

"Thank you" I respond still blushing. He then traces his finger around my lips. Ok I have to admit oh it's SO good. "Well I am really quite cold still" Making him stop tracing my lips. God perfect moment and I deleted it from ever happening. Wack! I hit my head onto Iggy's chest "I suck" … "a lot"

"You're beautiful in every way… trust me I'm blind." He responds still with his hand on my cheek. "You're blushing again." I blink and before I know it his lips are on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beautiful

-Iggy's POV-

Ok keep your cool Ig you can do this. It's just a girl that you are kissing, a really beautiful girl. Oh god. Come on you've killed hundreds of erasers you can kiss a harmless hot girl. Oh god she's reaching her hands up my back what do I do? Ok Ig just slide your hands down. There we go.

-Chelsea's POV –

I know this is probably his first kiss so I try to guide him through it. I raise my arms around his shoulders and try to hint for his hands to glide down towards my hips. Ouch my arm. Oh I completely forgot the eraser bit into it. I don't want to spoil it for Iggy so I slowly ease out of the kiss.

-Iggy's POV-

She's breaking away Oh god NO WHY? Was I to bad at kissing? "Sorry my arm's starting to ache." She says of course the eraser bit into her arm I heard the crunch from the five metres away I was. Ouch that must really hurt being a human and all. It looks pretty bad. "We should get it clean" I say, she nods.

-Chelsea's POV-

Once we reach the pond he cleans my wound and while he does I watch he precise movements while he splashes water onto my wound. I could stare at him all day. He's better looking than the profile described him. Arrhhh.


End file.
